


That One Case...

by Imashark777 (orphan_account)



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:03:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9519938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Imashark777





	

"McGee!" I jerked awake. I blinked at the bright lights and looked around the room. I was trying to remember where I was when I saw Gibbs stomping over. 

Oh right. I'm in the office. 

"McGee! DiNozzo! Todd! Get your ass over here, we have a new case!" Gibbs rushed into the elevator. 

"Yes, boss," Tony, Caitlin and I said. Tony jogged to the elevator with Caitlin while I gathered my jacket and SIG-Sauer P228. I hurried after the others and quickly jumped in before he could close it. 

"Hey McGee."

"Yeah, boss?"

"Wipe that drool off your face."  
\--.--  
"We have 1 kidnapped Navy officer, one dead Navy officer, and 2 witnesses, both accusing each other. DiNozzo, Todd, go see what you can find in the woods back there. McGee, your with me."

Suddenly, a white van pulled up in the gravel next to Gibbs. 

"Hello, agent Gibbs, agent McGee," a voice said. 

"Hello, Ducky," Gibbs replied.

"Hi, Ducky," I smiled. 

Dr. Mallard, aka Ducky, worked for NCIS as a Medical Examiner, which includes autopsy. His assistant, Dr. Palmer, works in autopsy too, though he tends to be a bit round headed sometimes. 

"What have we here, Agent Gibbs?" Ducky asked. 

"2 Navy officers, one kidnapped, one dead," Gibbs replied. He walked over and led Ducky to the body, which was laying in the dirt next to a river on the edge of the woods. 

"Oh, my," Ducky exclaimed. The body was torn in several places and blood pooled everywhere. 

"So, what do you think, Ducky?" Gibbs questioned. 

"It seems that our officer here was torn to death, the poor lad," Ducky responded after a few minutes.   
"With a knife, to be exact. The slashes are pretty deep and wide."

"Time estimate in death?"

"I'd say less than 24 hours."

"Great work, Ducky," Gibbs praised. 

"Hey Gibbs, what's that?" I pointed to a small, circular piece of metal in one of the cuts. In the leg, to be exact. 

"Well, well, what do we have here!" exclaimed Ducky. 

He got his medical tools and gently picked it up with tweezers. 

"It's a bullet," Ducky concluded.

"Wait, was he shot, too?" I asked. Ducky shook his head. 

"It seems that someone placed the bullet in his leg after he was killed."  
\--.--


End file.
